


Space Jail

by qyujong



Series: Stories of the Starry Sky [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Humor, they are not in a love realtionship..more like enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.” - Ridiculous Sentence Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to find a better title sorry if its lame haha. Has yet to be proofread.

The dripping of the water that came from the sink in the right corner of the room was going to drive him crazy soon. He was sure of it. It also didn’t help that his hands were tied up behind his back due to the amazing plan Sungyeol and Dongwoo had said ‘Would work no matter what’ aka attacking the guard as he was bringing them food. Sunggyu groaned and tried stretching out his legs carefully, the open wound on his leg had yet to be bandaged and he couldn’t risk getting any dirt in it.

“Hey, where is my crew? You can’t speak to them without me being there, you need my okay!” A voice rang out from one of the corridors, nothing special at all as Sunggyu had gotten to know over the past few hours. The space Police didn’t exactly care for a captain's agreement to anything, Sunggyu knew that all too well after he was left behind as his inmates were being taken into questioning. 

Two shadows walked around the corner and Sunggyu sat up. This might be the time to ask for medical help for his leg, before it somehow got infected. “Excuse me?” his voice sounded gruff from not having spoken for a while. The 2 shadows stopped in front of his cell and the door was opened before the smaller shadow was pushed in, and into the small circle of light.

“You!” Sunggyu scrambled away, which was harder than expected being tied up, as he recognized the person that now was also in the cell. The Newcomer was gaping at him, not saying anything as the guard walked over to Sunggyu and loosed his chains. “Your little friends will be back soon. They will have something for your wound.” Was all he said before walking out again and locking the door behind him. 

Sunggyu glared up at his new inmate. “What the hell are you doing here, Nam Woohyun?” Said one finally reacted and started glaring back at Sunggyu, sitting down in the corner furthest from him. “I did not ask to be put in the same cell as you, don’t be so full of yourself Kim” 

The silence that followed was anything but comfortable and Sunggyu didn’t dare to take his eyes off the other. After all this was his fault, they wouldn’t have been here if Nam Woohyun hadn’t attacked their ship, making it impossible for them to get to any planet they were allowed to land on so instead they had to take an emergency stop on one of the royalty owned planets. 

Sadly as soon as they had left their ship to check out the damage they were already being dragged to one of the Teleporters that brought them to their current location.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.” Sunggyu snapped at the other before turning away his head, ready to ignore him till his crew finally came back.

/Just wait till i got my leg patched up, I wont be the one going down this time/


End file.
